so much to do in only nine short months
by Josie Cate
Summary: Daine and Numair are in love right? but what happens if they go too far? read, find out and review! fifth and lucky last on the way! Guy's i'm so sorry that it's taking so long but it'll be here in a few days hopefully.keep reading it's almost finished.
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Tamora pierce physically or mentally (unlike the people in her stories I have no magical gift to do such things!)  
  
Authors note: this is the first chapter in my expansion of "The Immortals" series by Tamora Pierce. I hope you like it but I couldn't care less if you don't so review it for me whether you like it or not!  
  
**********  
  
The girl looked at the mage seated across the table from her with love in her blue-grey eyes, she silently called two of the palace dogs to the man so that he might rid himself of the foreign food that threatened to make him sick. Once again Varice Kingsford had piled his plate high with delicacies when he would really rather not eat anything at all.  
  
Daine was in the recently built palace of Carthak, attending a celebration dinner that was being held for the opening of the new palace. The man across the table from her was the most powerful mage in the entire realm of Tortall. He was her teacher, lover and friend, Numair Salmalin. At that particular moment Daine was glaring intently at Varice, a lovely young woman about Numair's age who was once his lover. The older woman, appearing not to notice Daine's furious gaze, was deep in conversation with her one time lover. She was flirting with Numair as if she were a teenager, just waiting to be asked out on a date by the boy of her dreams. Daine and Numair had not had the chance to enlighten many people of their love, least of all this woman, who Daine saw as a threat to her future happiness. Of the few people who did know Alanna, "the Lioness" of Pirates Swoop and Olau and the emperor of Carthak, Kaddar, were also in attendance at the feast.  
  
Daine was not the only one unhappy with Varice's behaviour. The dragon Skysong, sitting under the table, was muttering under her breath and occasionally making shrill whistles and other such noises at Varice, when a comment was made about the relationship she had once shared with Numair. Daine made absolutely no attempt to quieten her charge. She agreed with her dragon 100%.  
  
Although Daine was refusing to enjoy herself she had to admit (if only to herself) that it was a splendid party. The other people who had travelled from Tortall including Alanna, Duke Gareth of Naxen, Sir Gareth the younger, Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and some of the other nobles who simply wanted to escape the Tortallan palace for a while, clearly seemed to be agreeing.  
  
Daine was about to go and talk to the Lioness who was huddled on a cushion in the corner pretending to be invisible. Daine would much rather be a part of a conversation with Alanna rather than listen to an old woman try to steal her future husband away! But Varice got up out of her seat to check that her party was going according to plan and that her guests were having a good time. Kitten was delighted by this change in events and slowly began to change from the deep ruby red that marked her as vexed to the sky blue colour she usually was. Daine agreed with enthusiasm. Once Varice was out of earshot Numair and Daine started talking.  
  
Numair sighed deeply, relief flooding his face and gratitude flashing in his eyes like diamonds in sunlight. "Thank-you, sweet," he told Daine " that's the second time that you have saved me from Varice and her ghastly delicacies" Daine smiled lovingly into his beautiful eyes and replied, " You are most welcome" with a mischievous glint in her eyes she added "you were looking a fair bit green and I wouldn't have wanted you to be sick on Varices lovely dress!" Numair looked up from feeding the dogs at his feet "Was that a hint of sarcasm I just heard?" he said in a mock-stern voice. Daine grinned impishly at him "Maybe." she said still smiling.  
  
Numair was about to launch into a long spiel about manners but decided better of it when Emperor Kaddar sat in the vacated seat next to Daine. The emperor was dressed entirely in gold. He wore so much that Daine was sure that, should she see him in the morning his skin would have a gold tinge to it.  
  
"Lovely night, is it not?" Kaddar asked and without even waiting for an answer he went right into what sounded like a well-prepared speech. "Master Numair do you plan to marry? Is there anyone you have in mind?" Daine, realising that Kaddar planned to give Numair the same talk he had received last time Daine had seen them talking, started to glare at her "friend", step on his toes and kick him in the shins. At that point in time she had completely forgotten that he was an emperor. Numair had given Kaddar this speech the night when all of Carthak was informed that the gods were angry with Kaddar's uncle Ozorne. "I may have chosen a bride, yes" was the calm but clipped answer supplied by Numair. He was not one to think kindly of someone who made other peoples business their own. "But you are involved with ladies of the Tortallan court, are you not?" Kaddar was smiling all too sweetly and Numair had not yet caught on to what was happening. Daine was still trying to make the emperor shut up. Numair looked as if he was getting fair vexed by the conversation and would give anything to change the subject of discussion. "I would never deceive a woman in the way that you are implying, your Majesty " Numair would have sounded even more vexed than he looked were that possible. "Indeed not, stop kicking me, Veralidaine Sarrasri, it didn't work for you last time you heard this speech and it certainly will not work this time!" He turned his laughing eyes back to Numair and continued. "You understand she is important to a number of powerful nobles and mages in and around Tortall." Kaddar appeared to be fighting laughter. "Their Majesties. Lady Alanna and her husband the Barron of Pirate's Swoop. Me. All of us would take it amiss if we thought for one moment she was being trifled with, particularly by a young man who wasn't free to do the right thing by her." "Kaddar" Daine growled "can I speak to you privately for a moment?" "No. Do I make myself clear master Salmalin?" Numair suddenly realising what was going on smiled briefly and replied with the same answer Kaddar had given him when asked the same question. Trying to look as angry as before Numair said "I understand you well Kaddar." To Daine's surprise both men started to laugh hysterically, drawing precautious glances from the entire room. After Daine managed to get them to quieten she wished she hadn't, they started a long and very dull conversation about politics.  
***** Soon after midnight, when Daine was safe in her room, Alanna came in smiling broadly. The Lioness skipped over to Daines' bed whistling one of the bawdy songs taught to her by the men of Fort Drell and dropped herself next to Daine. "Well that was an eventful party" Alanna said thoroughly cheerful; a rare occurrence after an occasion of the social kind. "I suppose so" Daine mumbled, still, annoyed at being part of a conversation that she couldn't contribute to. Alanna look at her and said in her big-sisterly voice. " Were you not so upset I would joke at you" Daine looked quizzically at her and the Lioness explained. "Well, you had to sit and converse with the two most immature men in that entire room whilst I got to hide in a corner all night without anyone the wiser!"  
  
When Alanna saw the faintest of smiles light Daine eyes she asked. "So, what happened that made you so grumpy?" Daine gave in and told the knight what happened. Her embarrassment only tripled when Alanna looked at her, laughed and danced out of the room while singing a chorus of "Kaddar gave Numair a big brother talk, Kaddar gave Numair a big brother talk!" Daine had to smile. And not for the first time that night she wondered how much the Lioness had had to drink!  
  
**********  
  
The next morning Daine awoke thoroughly miserable. When she tried to get out of bed she felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her back into bed. When she rolled over she wasn't in the least bit surprised to find Numair pretending to be asleep. This was a trick he played on her often when she was angry at him. It usually made her smile but this morning Daine was too tired and way too vexed to let it work. Instead of smiling and returning to bed she got up and dressed while Numair was determinedly trying to see what she was doing at the same time as masquerading an innocent man who was asleep. It wasn't quite working so when Daine left the room he went back to sleep for real.  
  
Daine returned half an hour later armed with a pitcher full of ice. She was on the warpath. Carefully she closed the door and crept over to the bed making sure not to cause any noise. She lifted the blanket and poured the ice beside Numair's back and all over his head and.... Numair rolled over to the other side of the bed and went back to sleep! Completely and utterly annoyed by his lack of reaction Daine jumped onto the bed with such force that Numair bounced several times before landing with a loud smack on the floor. That woke him. "Mithros, Daine what was that for?" he asked sleepily. "If you can't work it out, I'm not going to tell you" Daine replied smiling a bit. "If that was pay back for last night, you should have done it to Kaddar, not me!" Numair stared at her as if he never in his wildest dreams did he think that Daine would do such a thing! "Well, for your information, Mister blame everything on royalty, that was for last night and Kaddar has received a punishment very similar." Daine smiled impishly at him as they both heard a scream from the direction of Kaddar's rooms.  
*****  
  
At lunch that same day, Kaddar stomped into the banquet hall searching ferociously for Daine, who was hiding in a corner (she had expected just this reaction and had prepared for it). The young emperor, finally spotting the smoky-brown curls which gave him the position of the back of her head, walked briskly over to her. "Why, Veralidaine Sarrasri, did you feel the need to get back at me for looking out for you?" he demanded when he reached her. "Why, Kaddar, did you feel the need to embarrass me in the way you did?" she retorted calmly. "Because ...... it's been no fun being emperor and I needed to laugh." Kaddar replied hesitantly, he had no intention of waking up in a rose bush tomorrow as he had done today! "Oh you poor diddums, shall I wave my magic wand and make you some poor city person so that you can have some fun?" Daine asked, her voice full of sarcasm, poking out her bottom lip. "Do you always have to be so ....ummmm.... aggravating?" Kaddar appeared to be lightening up. "I happen to like playing tricks, thankyou" Daine said fighting hysterical laughter. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to visit the royal menagerie" "Then I'll come with you," Kaddar said firmly "we don't want you to destroy this palace too!"  
********** 


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own Tamora Pierce or her characters. Sadly I only own one of her books too.  
  
Authors note: this is the second chapter of my first ever fan fiction so review PLEASE and give an honest opinion. This isn't the end-not yet.  
  
**********  
  
Kaddar looked out into the dark garden and smiled. Daine was sitting on his favourite seat. Still smiling he walked over to her. "Bit late to be out on your own isn't it Daine? He asked his friend. "No, I couldn't sleep" she replied "Me either" Kaddar said. He nodded his thanks as a seat was offered to him and sat down with a sigh. Silence reigned for a while before Daine broke the silence. "Did you come out here for a reason or are you just enjoying the dark?" Kaddar looked uncomfortable but replied anyway. "I need help with something and I thought you might be able to help me." Daine glanced at him and seeing that he was serious she said, "What's the problem?" The emperor, still looking uncomfortable, explained, "Well my council has decided that I should have married by now and have an heir. But my problem is that another man has already taken the woman I would like to marry. What should I do?" Daine blushed and was glad for the dark. She didn't like this sort of question! "You should choose another woman." Daine replied nervously knowing that she had just lied. She didn't like the direction of this conversation! "But this woman is perfect! I think you know who I'm speaking of by now Daine." She examined her feet as she said, "Varice? She would make a very lovely empress." Kaddar grinned "Yes she would but the woman I have in mind is even more perfect. You Daine," Daine looked at him shocked. "And it breaks my heart to see you in the arms of a man who is fourteen years older then you are." "But I love him." She protested, "What does age matter to love?" "Age matters to love because I am the same age as you are and I love you with all my heart." Daine wished once again that she had the power to simply vanish. She wished he hadn't said it! Daine was so stunned that she couldn't move. Before she knew what was happening Kaddar was kissing her mouth and she was too surprised to do anything about it! Kaddar kissed her so passionately that she almost forgot that he wasn't Numair! When Kaddar stopped kissing her she stood so quickly that she felt dizzy and ran as fast as she could to her room crying. When she got there she was glad to find that Numair was not there although Kitten was lying on one side of the bed asleep and protested with a shrill chirp when Daine threw herself onto her bed and was still crying when Alanna came in despite kittens best efforts to comfort her. "Daine have you seen -" she stopped mid sentence when she realised Daine was crying. "What's wrong?" she asked. Daine refused to take her face away from the pillow but said, "Nothing, nothing I'm fine." Alanna strode over to the bed and sat next to the younger woman after kitten had moved to make room for the knight. She pulled Daine's smoky-brown curls back so that she could see the side of Daine's tear blotched face. "Is it Numair? I can't find him." Daine shook her head violently then remembering the magical bond she had with Numair she jumped off her bed and raced to Kaddar's rooms with kitten and the lioness following.  
  
When she was just down the hall she saw Numair in the doorway and Kaddar on the floor in front of him. Numair raised his hand, the black fire of his Gift billowing around it. "NUMAIR NO!" Daine yelled he didn't even turn. Daine ran to him hardly noticing that the lioness was right behind her. She reached Kaddars room and ducked past Numair to stand, out of breath, between the two men. "Numair leave be" she panted filling her tired voice with pleading. "I'm not hurt and it would be fair foolish to do anything rash." Numair was red as a beet with fury and refused to take his eyes off the shivering pile of gold rags on the floor. "Tell me why he deserves to live." He snarled as Alanna caught up, purple eyes wide with confusion. It was her who answered seeing that Daine was unable to. "Because he is the emperor of Carthak and we cannot afford to make him an enemy of Tortall." She said voice matter-of-fact. When Numair looked as if he was going to act any way kitten voiced a series of clucks and chirps until Numair closed his fist unwillingly, making his magic disappear from view. Daine took one look at the coldness in her lovers' eyes and tore back down the corridor and into her room to give way to uncontrollable tears once more.  
*****  
  
Numair was not in her room when Daine woke the next morning. Instead Alanna was sitting in a chair by the fire deep in thought. There was no sign of Kitten. Daine stumbled out of bed and almost tripped over the fold out bed that was on the floor. Evidently her older friend had spent the night in her room. Alanna looked up when she noticed that Daine was awake. "What happened?" she demanded as Daine gave up walking and sat on the floor. Dine looked at the lioness with pleading in her blue-grey eyes, "Please don't make me talk about it," she groaned. Alanna watched her for a moment before giving an exasperated sigh and storming out of the room. Daine began to cry once more and hadn't yet stopped when Numair peeked in through the door. Seeing that she was awake he walked in trying to make as little noise as possible. Daine saw him, stopped crying and turned her back to him. "Sweet?" he asked. When she didn't answer he asked the question that he wasn't sure he wanted an answer for. "Is this the end of us?" Daine still didn't answer. She wasn't sure she could be with a man who could be so cold and yet she didn't want to lose the loving caring man she had fallen in love with. She thought it was better to stay silent rather than give an answer she wasn't sure was right. After a while Numair got tired of waiting for an answer and said, "I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me. After last night I wouldn't blame you or anyone if you wanted me at the bottom of the ocean." Daine could feel the prickling in the corner of her eye that signalled she was about to cry. Numair sat beside her and moved a hand to her face to wipe away a tear that was trickling down her cheek. Daine felt his touch and moved away once more. Numair kept going. "I don't want this to be the end. I love you with all my life and all the love I could possibly posses. "Do you remember when we first kissed? We were in the divine realms and you had just fallen off a cliff. I felt as though I was in an oven. Hot sweetness sweeter than any sugar was racing from your lips through my body. I was tingling all over and I could hardly breath. Then I was unrealistically aware of all the places our bodies touched my palms on your back, your breasts against my chest, our thighs crushed together. I'd never in my life felt that way and that's the honest truth. When we were in the cave after you woke up when we had eaten you smiled at me and said that it would take more than falling off a cliff to keep you from me. I hope that you can remember that I am still the man you fell in love with. I also want you to know that it would take a lot more than falling off a hundred cliffs to keep me from you." Numair straightened his length and walked to the door. As he was leaving he turned and said, "I love you Daine, I always have and I always will to the day I die and beyond. Not even the dark god could stop my love for you." Daine sat still for a long time after he left. She didn't even know how much time had passed until Alanna returned with a tray full of food. It wasn't till then that Daine realised that she hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day. She was HUNGRY! "Why will you not tell me what happened?" the knight asked. "You have barely stopped crying since last night. You were even sobbing in your sleep! Numair won't come out of his room and is refusing any food or drink that we take to him. He has just now locked us out with magic saying that as long as you are unhappy he won't eat or drink a damn thing. What in the world happened last night to make you both so upset?" realising that there were more problems than she could imagine Daine finally gave in and told her friend what happened.  
  
When she finished the lioness was so stunned that all she could manage was to stare at Daine, eyes wide. "Why don't you eat something, Daine?" Alanna asked when she could make her mouth form the words. "I'm not hungry thank-you." Daine said excusing the lie by telling herself that if she ate anything she would be sick. As Alanna stared Daine thought over everything. Then at last she made a decision and asked, "Where is Numair? I think I need to speak with him." Alanna replied, "he slept in my room last night saying that it would be a bad idea to have him in the same room with you for a few days." Daine said nothing. Instead she rose from the floor only to fall again because of cramps she hadn't realised she had till that moment. Alanna caught her and helped her to the door by which time Daines' cramps were gone. "Thank-you Alanna" Daine said when they reached the hall, "but I need to do this myself" Alanna nodded, picked up the food tray and went down the hall headed for the kitchen.  
  
Daine somehow managed to get to Alanna's room and knock on the door. "Whoever it is go away," snapped a familiar voice, "I will not eat, drink or discuss anything with any one until I get an answer from Daine." Daine yelled back, "Well then you are a very selfish man." Daine heard several locks open and a muttered word before the door opened. Numair looked bad. His hair was mussed so badly that it looked as though he had been trying to pull it out. His eyes were red and puffy while his face was tear blotched. "Daine?" he said clearly astonished at the sight of her. It was then that she realised she didn't look much better than Numair herself. "Can I come in?" she asked. Numair blushed at the thought that he had told her to go away. "Of course you can." he said standing to the side to admit her into the room. Daine sat down by the window noticing that kitten was hiding under the bed. "Numair I have something important to say to you so please don't interrupt me." Numair's only reaction was to nod and sit on the bed. "I don't know what was going through your head last night and I don't want to know. You almost killed the emperor of Carthak just because he said he loved me, said that you were too old for me and because he kissed me. I wonder if any one could be so protective but I'm not willing to find out. I love you so much that it scares me sometimes and I don't know how to deal with that kind of fear. I have a good idea of how much you love me. I can see it in your eyes and I can feel it in our kisses. You kiss me so passionately that I could never doubt how much I'm loved. I just wanted to say that I love you with all my heart and if you feel that it is necessary we can make this the end but I've thought long and hard about this and I don't want to lose your love."  
  
By the time she was finished Numair was staring at her and he looked as though he was too relieved to move. At last when he found his voice again he croaked, "You still want me?" Daine looked up at him and said, "If you still want me." Numair stood and walked to her covering the distance between them in two strides. Daine stood and he flung his arms around his waist, her arms went around his neck. Numair craned his head trying to look at her eyes. Before he knew it Daine was kissing him more fiercely and more passionately than he ever thought possible. He kissed her back. Both almost suffocated before they went up for air. Numair gave a strangled laugh and whisked Daine off to bed.  
  
*****  
  
"I hate boats." Alanna complained to Daine who was holding her hair, "I simply loathe boats." Daine grimaced as the knight began to retch again. Numair began to walk over the deck and decided better of it when he saw what Alanna was up to. They were boarded on the large ship that was bearing them home to Tortall. The rest of the people from Tortall as well as Kitten were below the deck. Alanna was on deck for an obvious reason as was Daine but Numair was up there for no particular reason. When Alanna stopped her retching and went to wash her mouth. Numair came over and took Daine's hand. Going down on one knee he looked up at his love. Daine looked down at him. Numair looked serious as he said, "Veralidaine Sarrasri we have been through so much together and we have known each other in all moods. I ask you now as your lover. Teacher, friend and protector: Will you Veralidaine Sarrasri allow me to show my affections through matrimony?" When Daine looked at him as though she hadn't the slightest idea what he had just said Numair put his words into simpler phrasing. "Will you marry me?" Daine was stunned. She began to shake her head in disbelief and saw that Numair thought she was saying "no". Quickly she knelt down and looked him in the eyes. She replied as well as she knew how, "Of course I will you dolt!" Numair laughed and they shared another passionate kiss before the lioness came out of the bathroom, leaned over the side and started to vomit again. Daine sighed and went back to holding the knights' hair.  
**********  
  
Author's note: it's a bit sloppy but it'll get better I promise! There's going to be a lot more laughs in the coming chapters. The third chapter is finished and I'm just putting finishing touches onto the fourth so they will be along shortly - don't you love Christmas holidays? I'm getting so much more writing done! 


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer: the characters and places in the following story belong to Tamora Pierce and not to me.  
  
Authors note: I couldn't care less if you don't like my writing but please review! You don't even have to tell me what you don't like about it. I'll be happy with a simple "I don't like it"!!! SO REVIEW!!!!! Also I started writing this before I read tricksters choice so it's a bit contradictory of that book but I'm going to continue writing it any way because I think it's a good idea. Sorry this authors note is so long they won't all be this length!  
  
**********  
  
The ride north was a long one for the tortallan party on their way home. The nobles who usually stayed at the palace had to stop more often and didn't ride as fast as the knights and those who spent a lot of time on the road. Their speed was also slowed due to the time of the year. They were nearing winter and the travelling party was burdened with early frost and snow. For one particular young lady the set pace was far too slow and her dragon, curled up in a saddlebag voiced her displeasure in soft but sharp whistles and chirps. Daine wanted to get home where a hot bath and the comfort of her own belongings awaited her! She lightened up a little bit when the palace nobles decided that they should move faster in order to get to corus before the mountain passes were closed for the winter.  
  
Even with the increased pace it was two weeks before the party arrived at the gate to the capital city and home. When Daine and Numair reached their rooms they fell back on the bed that they shared with a heartfelt sigh. Daine looked over at her lover, "It's so good to be home!" she remarked softly. "Of course it is." Numair replied, sounding as if she had asked a foolish question, "It would have to be after all that happened to you in Carthak!" Daine winced; she desperately didn't want to remember what had happened during their stay in Carthak. It was too painful and she didn't want to risk another fight like the one they had experienced there! "Can we not talk about that? PLEASE?" she whispered to him. Numair looked surprised, "Of course." He said. Daine was so happy to be home at last that she got up and changed before she returned to the bed for a nap. "Oh no you don't," Numair said when he realised what she had in mind, "we have to go and greet our friends before you can rest." Daine made a face at him and changed again, this time putting on a clean pair of breeches and a loose blue shirt. When she was ready the couple left their rooms leaving in the direction of the royal wing of the palace there they greeted the king and assured him that they were both reasonably alive before setting off for the Queens Rider mess where the found Onua, the woman responsible for Daine's residence in Tortall. Once they were finished there they went back to their rooms where both changed into nightclothes and sat in comfortable chairs by the hearth fire. Once they were settled with hot mugs of cider Numair said, "Daine, there's something that has been bothering me since we left the Carthaki palace," Daine looked at him surprised by the tone in his voice, if she didn't know better, she could swear that he sounded accusing. "What is it?" she asked not at all comfortable with that tone. "Well," he began seeming to be searching for the right words, "Daine, did you enjoy it when Kaddar kissed you?" Daine stared at him: stunned. How could he ask such a stupid question? "What?" she asked, still too stunned by the question to answer properly. Numair regarded her for a moment before saying, "I said, did you enjoy it when Kaddar kissed you in Carthak?" Daine looked at him waiting to catch his eye. When his eyes found hers she realised that he was asking because he wanted to know not because he wanted to hurt her with the memory. "No." she answered firmly, "I didn't kiss him back did I? And I said yes when you asked me to marry you didn't I? Would I have done those things if I enjoyed it?" Numair said nothing for a moment before sighing and commenting, "I don't know. It's just that since then when we've been alone together I've noticed that you have been hesitant to kiss me when I kiss you." Daine was shocked to hear the words but she was even more shocked to realise that the words were true no matter how horrible they were. "Well, what about you?" she asked remembering something that happened in Carthak. "Don't think I didn't notice that everything in Alannas' room in Carthak smelt of Varice! Don't try to tell me she wasn't there, Numair, I may be young but I'm not stupid!" Numair looked as if he was going to argue but he thought better of it when he saw the look in Daines' eyes "Is that the end then?" he asked when he could make his voice work once more. Daine glanced in his direction "No, not if you don't want it to be. Because I certainly don't wish to loose you."  
  
Numair stood up out of his chair and went to her. He stopped two steps in front of his loves' chair and searched her face; seeing that she was serious he took the remaining two steps and sat on the arm of her chair. "Well I'd have to be crazy to want to loose you." he remarked so that only she could hear and before she could reply he kissed her forehead, her cheeks and her eye lids before his lips found her mouth and stayed there. Daine kissed him long and hard with all the passion and love she possessed. When Numair broke the kiss he laughed and stood gathering Daine in his arms and running into the bedroom before dumping Daine on the bed.  
  
*****  
  
When Daine woke up three weeks after arriving home she threw herself out of bed and ran for the privy where she threw up everything she had eaten the night before. She couldn't even ask Numair to get her some water. He had been called away to handle some renegade ogres in Port Leagan. Daine had been vomiting every morning since Numair left two weeks ago! When she finished Daine went to the kitchen and got a pitcher of water. By the time she got back to her room she needed to vomit again. But she couldn't work out why she was retching; it wasn't a tummy bug because the cook had said that no one else was sick, she was fairly sure that it wasn't anything to do with her magic and she had been craving avocado since her arrival back in Tortall. Then enlightenment struck her like a ton of bricks, making her half whisper half wail, "Oh no." before throwing herself out of her room and flying through the palace to Alannas' suite, situated on the floor beneath Daine and Numairs'.  
**********  
  
Author's note: ok it's really short although that seems a good place to end the chapter. Sorry but there's more on the way! 


	4. chapter four

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places in the following chapter; I just think they sound good.  
  
Authors note: Sorry it took so long. It has been deleted three times from my computer so I've had to write it three times and now I'm posting it as soon as I finish writing it for the fourth time before it can't be deleted again. If I'm lucky the fifth chapter won't be long. Also, I started writing this before I read tricksters choice so it's a bit contradictory of that book but I like the story and will continue to write it as I was going to in the beginning.  
  
**********  
  
Daine rolled over in bed and was startled to find Numair lying beside her. She hadn't realised that he was back! She reasoned that he must have returned sometime during the night and left her to sleep, she liked that. When Daine noticed the drooping feeling in her gut that she had become all too familiar with these past few weeks she moved to fly out of bed. But at the same moment a long arm wrapped around her waist trying to pull her back into bed! The jolt the arm caused made Daine retch over the side of the bed. Needless to say the arm withdrew at lightning speed. Numair threw himself of the bed and ran out the door sprinting to Alanna's rooms. Daine didn't notice his departure. She merely ran to the privy to prevent unnecessary mess that she would only have to clean up later.  
  
Two minutes later Numair returned with Alanna close on his heels still buttoning her shirt. By this time Daine was leaning against the wall opposite the door. She had finished throwing up. Numair looked worriedly at her and shoved Alanna closer to Daine saying desperately, "What's wrong with her? Was it something she ate? Can you fix it?" Alanna simply looked at Daine with a 'you still haven't told him?' gleam in her purple eyes. Daine studied her feet and shook her head. "Well, what is it? Why are you just standing there? Why are you staring at me like that?" Alanna was staring at him. She was wondering how long he could blabber on before he would let her speak. When he finally quieted she said gently, "Numair you might as well sit and calm down please." "CALM DOWN?" he yelled, "HOW IN MITHROS' NAME DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN? I COME BACK AFTER THREE WEEKS AND FIND THE WOMAN I LOVE THROWING UP WHAT MIGHT BE ALL SHE ATE LAST NIGHT AND ALL YOU TELL ME IS TO SIT AND CALM DOWN? Alanna met his eyes and held them as she yelled just as loud as he did, "Numair THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH HER!" When Numair looked as if he was going to argue further she added, "SHE'S PREGNANT YOU DOLT! SO SIT DOWN AND FOR THE GODS' SAKE CALM YOURSELF!" Numair looked as if he'd been slapped across the face. "PREGNANT? But - I - she - we -!" stammered Numair, "I'm going to be a father?"  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the palace . . . . . . .  
  
"Have you seen Daine lately Jon?" the queen asked her husband absently while leaning over a rose bush in their private garden, "I haven't seen her since Numair was sent away to Leagan." The king gazed thoughtfully at the small shovel in his hand before replying, "You know, I don't recall seeing her at dinner for quite some time now." Thayet opened her mouth to say something but was immediately cut off by a strangled and very desperate scream coming from Daine and Numair's rooms. Both instantly sprang up with an almost audible twang, and ran in the direction of the scream.  
  
When the monarchs reached Numair and Daines' rooms they found Daine leaning against the opposite wall shaking her head and smiling slightly at an unconscious Numair who was lying on the floor in a very uncomfortable position indeed. Alanna was walking towards Numair holding a pitcher of something that looked suspiciously like ice-cold water. "What happened to him?" the king asked. "He fainted when Alanna told him that I was pregnant." Daine told him frankly. The king turned to look at her, "You're pregnant?" he asked as though confirming it. Daine nodded. "My only Wild Mage and my . . . uh . . . strongest mage, have a baby?" Daine nodded again. "I can see why he fainted, poor man." By this time the king had gone stark white in the face, the queen looked as if this was the best news she had heard all year. "I think I - I might just sit down over -." The king managed to say before falling flat on the floor beside Numair with a dull thud. "I see we'll be needing more water," Thayet remarked, "I'll go get some." Daine collapsed into the chair beside her in a fit of laughter. "I - thought - they would - be happy - about it!" she said through giggles. Alanna reached Numair and poured the contents of the pitcher over his head. Numair jumped up so fast that it startled Daine - she hadn't known he could move that fast. "What happened?" he whispered, "You fainted." Alanna told him. "You - screamed and - then you - fainted." Daine told him, still laughing. "And . . . um . . . what happened to him?" Numair asked, pointing to Jonathan. "He did the same thing as you did," Alanna informed him. "But he didn't scream." Daine added, finally getting control of her amusement. Thayet returned bearing another pitcher. Swiftly she poured its burden over her husband's head. Jon didn't jump from the cold. He simply opened his eyes and slowly sat up rather than standing. Then he started to laugh. "I could have sworn that you just told me you were pregnant," He explained looking at Daine. " I must have been dreaming, isn't that funny?" he began to laugh again. It was a few moments before he realised no one else looked the slightest bit amused and stopped. "Well I thought it was funny." He mumbled. "That wasn't a dream." Daine told him gently, "I really am pregnant." Jon went white again. "Well, it's time ad past for us to return to our gardening." Thayet told the room, "Come on Jon." Thayet helped the king to stand and led him out of the room. "Congratulations Daine." Jon said as he left with slightly less energy than would have been expected. Daine looked at Numair and his eyes met hers. She knew exactly what he was thinking; they had to marry soon or they would be the subject of palace gossip for the rest of their lives. Daine wished it would all go away. All the people trying endlessly to find reasons why they shouldn't be together, the way everyone frowned on her simply because of the age difference between her and Numair, even the way everything she said and did was related back to her relationship with Numair and the marriage they all expected but didn't want. Alanna, seeing that they needed to talk alone, said, "I should go. I still have packing to do before I return home." "Alanna?" Daine said, "When do you leave?" "Tomorrow." She replied "But I'll come back once a month to make sure you're alright and if you need me in a hurry you can send to me through my Gift with Numair or the king." Daine nodded; quite convinced that she wouldn't need another healer.  
  
"I'm sorry Numair but I'm not ready," Daine said as Alanna closed the dor behind her, "I'm not ready to marry. "That's alright Daine I wouldn't want to force you into doing something you don't want to do." He said Daine realising that he thought she didn't want to marry him, stood where she was, horrified. She took a step towards him but he said something about having a lot of work to do and left the room before Daine could remind him that he was still dressed in the things he slept in.  
  
*****  
  
For the rest of that day Daine sat in her room, thinking. Numair hadn't reappeared since that morning which gave Daine the impression that he didn't want to talk to her. Finally in the late afternoon Daine decided to go look for him.  
  
She found him in Alanna's rooms conferring with the knight. The hushed voices stopped when she knocked on the door. Alanna admitted Daine into the room saying, "Daine, you'd better come in I need to talk to both of you." Daine entered and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the room from Numair. He looked hurt but soon turned his attention to Alanna. "You said you needed to talk to us?" Daine prompted when Alanna gave no sign of wishing to speak. "Yes I do." Alanna began "it's just that I don't know how to say this. But you need to know before the pregnancy goes too far for me to fix it." "Alanna," Numair said warningly, "what's wrong with the pregnancy?" "Well, this baby is going to be a quarter god, it will have a heck of a lot of wild magic and it's going to have a pretty dammed big Gift." Alanna was sweating and looking very uncomfortable. "So basically this baby is going to be so full of magic that giving birth to it will undoubtedly kill you, Daine." It took a few moments for this to sink in. when Daine came out of shock she realised that Numair was yelling again. " - SAID THAT THERE WAS NOTHING WRONG WITH HER!" he screamed, "YOU TOLD ME THAT SHE WOULD BE FINE AND THAT THE BABY WOULD BE HEALTHY! YOU SAID - " "Numair STOP YELLING AT HER!" Daine screamed at him "THIS IS HARDLY HER FAULT NOR IS THERE ANYTHING SHE CAN DO ABOUT IT, SO STOP LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO BLAME AND DEAL WITH IT!" she ran past them and sprinted to the library before anyone could say anything.  
  
*****  
  
Daine spent the next week hiding from the world. She went to bed a couple of hours after Numair did and woke three hours before he did, giving Numair the impression that she wasn't sleeping at all. He didn't think this was a good idea considering her condition and went to the top of the tallest tower in the palace to send for Alanna.  
  
Daine had finally come to a decision and had come out of hiding to find Numair. It was late afternoon when Daine finally found him. She climbed the stairs to the tower and emerged into the night air just behind Numair. She walked around him and placed herself between him and his view of Corus. When she opened her mouth to speak her voice came out as a croak after not using at all for a week. She cleared her throat and tried again. "We can get married whenever you like," she told him, " but I've decided to keep the baby so I don't see the point in marrying if I'm to die in eight months any way. However if you insist in becoming a widower in a short period of time then the winter solstice is coming up and my parents will be able to cross over to the mortal realms then. But I really don't see the point." Numair, realising what she had said, walked to her and kissed her fiercely, cupping her face in his hands. "Are you sure?" he asked, the heat in his voice making her shiver agreeably. "Yes." She whispered. Numair scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the door of the tower before saying, "I'll get Lindhall." "Why do we need Lindhall?" Daine asked him. "Because you have to pass on your knowledge to someone before that baby comes and it might as well be him, he would understand it so much better than I would and we will not talk of you dying because I am quite sure that it will not happen." "But Alanna said that there was no doubt that it would." Daine said worriedly. "We still shall not talk of it because I do not wish for it to happen." Numair told her before running down the stairs with Daine still in his arms. 


	5. chapter five

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in the following chapter, I just like not having to think up new ones and Tamora pierce is so much better at this than I am so I'll just steal her ideas.  
  
Authors note: Hello again! I'm sorry it's taken so long, I'm just starting year 10 and I don't have a lot of time any more. So I'm sorry about that. Any way here is the fifth and final chapter of my first fan fiction. If you liked mine you would probably like 'Daughter of the Pearl' at least I think that's it's name, but it's good, it's very funny. Here it is, hope you like it and don't care if you don't so REVIEW!  
  
**********  
  
"YOU'RE GETTING SICK OF THIS PREGNANCY?" Daine yelled at Numair who had been expressing his opinion of her mood swings, "YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO IS CARRYING THE EXTRA WEIGHT! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO WAS THROWING UP EVERY MORNING! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO IS CRAVING AVOCADO AND CHOCOLATE! I DON'T EVEN LIKE AVOCADO! I'M THE ONE WHO IS HAVING MORE TROUBLE WITH THIS PREGNANCY AND I WOULD APPRECIATE A LITTLE MORE SUPPORT ON YOUR ACCOUNT!"  
  
Numair cowered against the wall, he had never seen Daine this angry and never wanted to again!  
  
"I'm sorry Daine." He was about to say when she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, turning left when she reached the corridor. Numair slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.  
  
When Alanna entered the room looking for Daine she saw Numair curled up in a ball against the wall, his shoulders shaking with smothered sobs. That couldn't be right! Numair never cried! Alanna walked across the room to sit beside him.  
  
"What happened?" she asked,  
  
Numair lifted his head and wiped his streaming eyes.  
  
"Nothing." He replied.  
  
"You wouldn't be crying over nothing Numair! It's Daine isn't it?"  
  
"That baby is due in a weeks time and she's just getting so angry at me all the time." he said "I think she's starting to realise that her death will be mostly my fault."  
  
Alanna sat there silently gaping at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Eventually she got enough breath together to say,  
  
"That's ridiculous Numair! And you well know it."  
  
With that she stood and walked out of the room to find Daine.  
  
Later that day Daine returned to her room and to her disappointment found it empty. After standing in the doorway a moment, contemplating where Numair might be. She decided that she would most likely find him in his favourite library and went there.  
  
When she arrived Numair was sitting at a table hunched over a thick leather- bound book. She walked over to him and discovered he was asleep. She smiled to herself and sat down in a comfortable armchair in the corner next to a window, which overlooked a large courtyard centred around a small lake. For a long time she sat there staring blindly out the floor to ceiling window just thinking. After a while, just as the sun was going down, it started to rain lightly.  
  
Daine couldn't forgive herself for her actions the past few months. She had been blaming Numair for things that were not his fault. She felt distressed at the thought that she only had roughly a week left in her lifetime and she had wasted away the past eight months in a raging temper and taking it out on whoever was there at the time, mostly Numair. Daine clumsily emerged from her chair, lit a few lamps and found a good book to read before flopping back into her chair.  
  
The rain hardened suddenly and the sound woke Numair from his dreams of living a happy life with Daine and a beautiful baby boy. He stretched in his chair. Wondering what he had been reading about before he fell asleep he turned to the front cover of the book to find a title pressed into the leather which read; "A Man's Guide To Pregnancy, Baby's And Toddlers."  
  
"Well that's interesting!" Numair thought, looking around him and discovering Daine's presence. Numair lifted his tall frame out from behind the table and walked over to the window to sit in the armchair across from Daine.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked when he had her attention.  
  
"That's a lovely way to greet the future Mother of your child!" Daine replied with a smile.  
  
Numair gave her a smile of his own and Daine continued.  
  
"I actually came here seeking forgiveness for my terrible, terrible actions against the man I love." She said with tears filling her blue-grey eyes with sorrow.  
  
"I know of nothing to forgive you of." Numair told her kindly.  
  
"Numair, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting during the pregnancy and I'm not going to make excuses for myself but I wanted you to know that I deeply regret the way I've treated you and I hope you can forgive me."  
  
Numair surveyed her for a moment before standing up, walking to her chair and taking her hand.  
  
"My only whim of the past months is that the time has been ever dulled by the thought of what the coming of our baby means to your health." He said, not taking his eyes from her face.  
  
Daine stood up and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a bone- breaking hug. But almost instantly she recoiled collapsing on the chair in pain. Numair looked worriedly at her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked unable to keep the worry from his voice.  
  
"I don't know." Daine replied, speaking fast before hugging her knees as close to her chest as she could manage with the enlarged form of her belly, which luckily had stayed quite small, "it hurts but I don't know what is causing it."  
  
"I'll get Alanna." Numair said fleetingly before throwing himself out of the room and sprinting down the hall.  
  
A few minutes later Numair returned closely followed by Alanna. When she entered the library Alanna saw Daine lying in a ball on the floor clutching her stomach. Alanna sprinted over to her. "Daine what's wrong?" she demanded, "you have Numair in a panic as well as me!" "It's my stomach!" she said, "it hurts and I don't know why!" Alanna stared for a moment, perplexed, before putting her hands to Daine's swollen belly and probed with her Gift.  
  
"Daine! You shouldn't be here!" Alanna gasped, "The baby is early! Come on get up! We have to get you to your rooms at least!"  
  
Daine gasped in shock.  
  
"But it's not due till next week!" she protested, "My water hasn't even broken ye . . . ok now it has!"  
  
"And now we have to go!" Alanna said less calmly than she meant to.  
  
Alanna ran ahead to get a bed ready for Daine while Numair followed carrying Daine. When they got there Numair laid Daine on the bed and knelt beside it holding Daine's hand as she started the breathing Alanna had tried to teach her before Daine got sick of learning something she didn't see the point of.  
  
Alanna positioned herself at the foot of the bed and constantly said comforting things to Daine. After about ten minutes Alanna could make out what was most definitely a small head emerging.  
  
"Alanna I can't do it!" Daine wailed.  
  
"You think one is bad?" Alanna asked her, "Try having twins!"  
  
"You must have been CRAZY to go through that!" Daine yelled back before giving way to the silence of uncontrollable pain.  
  
Half an hour later the baby was half out and Daine was tiring very quickly. Numair chose to stay silent as all this was going on. But he kept a firm grip on Daine's hand as if holding onto her would prevent her death. Ten minutes later the baby was out and Alanna was holding Daine's hand, keeping her alive long enough to see her baby. It was a girl.  
  
"Name her 'Katrinya' please?" Daine said before letting out her last breath, holding her child in one arm with her lover holding desperately onto her other hand.  
  
Daine thought she had woken up but she realised that what she saw was not real. She was looking upon a space that seemed to have no end. She was surrounded by white and could distinguish no walls, roof or floor around her. Then out of the white appeared a being that was undeniably the god of death. But he was not alone. The Goddess and Daine's parents were also present.  
  
"I'm dead, aren't I?" Daine asked gloomily.  
  
Sarra laughed,  
  
"Now don't be like that!" she said, "It's not nearly as bad as you might think!"  
  
"Your Mother's right Daine." The Goddess said, "We bear good news."  
  
"What good news?" Daine asked dubiously.  
  
"It has been decided that if you wish you may be a goddess of Wild Magic." Said a voice, which could only belong to the dark god.  
  
"What about when I decided to go back to the mortal realm instead of being a minor goddess, last time I died? I was told that I couldn't ever come to the divine realm again." Daine said  
  
"That was disregarded at a council of the great gods." The Goddess continued. "There we decided that if you were willing to give your life to another, and considering your background of good use of your magic it was agreed that should you wish you may live in your father's house as a great goddess of Wild Magic."  
  
"What about Numair?" Daine asked, "I can hardly live as a goddess if I have to leave Numair to go to the realm of the dead!"  
  
"We already thought of that!" said Daine's father, smiling, "it has been decided that he may live with you in my house as a minor god of Learning. But he has not died yet and it is not yet your time!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Daine demanded, "I'm about as dead as I'm going to get!"  
  
In answer to this the goddess opened her palm and a ball of blue light appeared there.  
  
"Look into the ball." The goddess told her kindly, "That question at least may be answered."  
  
Daine looked. She saw the room she had just left. Numair was still kneeling beside her body sobbing silently while Alanna had taken the baby and was laying it in a cot on the other side of the room. Suddenly Numair jumped up and said,  
  
"Alanna! Do you remember the first year we knew Daine? On the way to Pirate's Swoop and she killed herself trying to talk to the dolphins! You brought her back then! Couldn't you do that again?"  
  
Alanna looked at him sadly, "I wish I could, Numair, but I haven't the strength in my Gift I've been drained keeping her alive until the baby was all the way out."  
  
Numair fell silent for a while, thinking. "What if I lent you some of my Gift?" he asked with renewed enthusiasm, "Jon hasn't given me a job for a while and my reserves are higher than ever."  
  
"That could work though I'm afraid she might be too long dead to bring back, give me your hand and give me strength."  
  
Daine saw Alanna run to the bed and Numair place his hand upon her shoulder. For a long while Alanna stood there flicking her fingers at Daine's cold body and sending raw magic into her. After what felt like an age Daine began to faintly feel the jolts in her body. Daine began to be pulled backward the way she had come. She was half way there when Alanna and Numair's power ran out. She prayed to the goddess to send her the rest of the way and felt no response. The blue ball of light appeared again and she saw Numair hunched over her body sobbing silently. Alanna was sitting in an armchair holding the baby, wrapped in a blanket, and crying.  
  
Daine stopped. She sat where she was and hid her face from the image being emitted from the blue ball. Then suddenly without knowing why she stood and started walking the way she was going.  
  
Soon she came across a wooden door with an iron handle and iron edging. She reached out for the handle and opened the door.  
  
Daine opened her eyes and rolled over in bed. The movement startled Numair, he gasped and lifted his head.  
  
"Hello!" Daine said before collapsing into a deep sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Authors note: well that's all guys. The end of my first fan fiction! Hope you liked it and now you can review it for me! (!!! 


End file.
